Kagomes end and Inuyashas Beginning
by anonymus1
Summary: Something happens in Kagomes world and she cannot go back she is stuck in the sengoku jidai forever. What will become of her? CHAPTER FOUR UP!
1. Default Chapter

The Sound was deafaning. It had almost reached the suburbs now  
  
and was getting faster as it came. She grabbed Buyo not knowing  
  
where her family was ,probably in the city now left destroyed,  
  
but they had said their goodbyes long ago not knowing if they  
  
could go with her and leaving themselves with the rest of the  
  
world. She grabbed her pack, put Buyo inside, and ran,   
  
considering for a moment that she should stay behind, but she  
  
remembered her grandfathers words. " you are our testament ,  
  
what is left of us, it is your responsibility wether you would  
  
go or not."It was right behind her starting to desintegrate the  
  
house. All happening so fast yet so agonizingly slow at the same  
  
time. She entered the building and jumped she could hear the  
  
explosion following her , and all of a sudden it stopped.  
  
She was falling through the familiar blue and white light again  
  
but this was the last time.She began thinking about it again   
  
'stupid brain why cant you stay out of this' he would be   
  
overjoyed she was early no more tests...school...Hojo Sota  
  
...Ji-chan...  
  
*****************************************************************  
this is the introduction and my first fic as well I hope  
you like. I know that it is depressing so far but it will  
get funnier i hope ^_^;; Reveiw!!!! (no flames please   
theyre hateful) 


	2. Miroku goes Looney Again

Hallo. Chapter two is up (just in case )  
  
Makrides: thanks for the Reveiw! ^_^ yes it is depressing (sorry for those who hate that type of thing) but yes she already knows the inutachi she just put off telling them what was going to happen. I am sorry its a little vague.  
  
but yes chapter two still vague but you smart people will probably figure it out ^_^ I'm going to try to make it a little funnier. On with it.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome landed on the damp earth atthe bot tom off the well. She hadent told anyone what ,then, was about to happen but she would get raound to it. Two familiar sets of ears popped over the ede of the well and she saw Shippo and Inuyasha looking down at her. "what happened to you?" Inuyasha asked "your all dirty, are you ok?" shippo asked. "yeah I just need to be left alone for a while . Take my pack to Kaede's and give this to Miroku" she said holding out a folded peice of paper. "ook" Inuyasha gave her a funny look. Shippo had already begun to walk down the hill towards the village. "Please just take it Inuyasha I will be there soon enough" "fine he replied hesitantly and began walking away. 'probably some female issue' he thought to himself. They walked away and left Kogome at the well. She finally broke down.  
  
********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
"Whats with all of this stuff?" Inuyasha asked. Family picture, kimono, fuku, books with even finnier characters than the usual funny characters. Miroku what exactly did that note she gave you say?"  
  
"I have been sworn to secrecy, she will get to it eventually I suppose. Its not good to hold these things in"  
  
'yup something is definately very wrong Mirokus gone all philosophical again' he thought to himself Inuyasha got up and began to walk out of the house.  
  
"wait" Miroku said grabbing the sleeve of his gi."she will come when she is ready"  
  
"ready?, she is coming now, she has alot of explaining to do"  
  
"no inuyasha this is not the time , for her sake"  
  
"feh, fine then you tell me whats going on"  
  
"I cant, you wiil have to ask her when she gets back" Inuyasha grabbed Miroku by the throat.  
  
" I am sick of all the triddles, you will tell me now"  
  
"you would not do it inuyasha, you are above that by now."  
  
"and what is so bad that youve gone looney again? Shouldent you be messing with Sango or something?"  
  
"Very funny inuyasha, will you let me down now?" Inuyasha dropped Miroku and went back into the hut to mope. Sango was going through Kagome's things looking perplexed.  
  
"Miroku I'm going to talk to her, an hour is enough and I want to know what is going on" not waiting for a reply she grabbed the photograph and headed out the door in the direstion of the well.  
  
"hey bouzu, why cant I go?"  
  
"because I dont think calling her a bitch is going to help her much"  
  
"hmmm...your probably right." Miroku looked over the note again and sighed in disbeleif." 


	3. Buyo makes His Appearance

Hallo! here is chapter 3 YAY! ( mabye )   
  
InuShemeeko: thank you so much for your reveiw I appreciate it!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It didnt take Sango long to find Kagome still sobbing at the well. "Kagome?" Sango asked almost inaudibly.   
"Hai"   
"what happened?"  
" ....I dont really know its all a blur" Sango pulled the "Pote-graf" out of the front of her gi and handed it to Kogome face down.  
"I brought you this I thought mabye you would want it." Kagome took it and placed it facedown on the rock beside her so that she wouldent have to look at it .  
" I dont know what to do." she said quietly.  
  
************************************************************************************************  
"Lets see" Inuyasha puzzeled aloud "this one looks like a tree, and the next one looks like one of Kaede-basans disgrunteled crutches, and a roof on top of a little cupand a ...thing.  
oo! oo! I have it !" Inuyasha crooned like a child who figured out a problem "Sota fell out of a tree and has to use a crutch...stay inside...cup?"  
"thats your name inuyasha" Miroku interjected  
" I knew that I was ..um.. finding hidden meanings?"  
"suuree you were" just then Sango walked into the hut with a red eyed Kagome and sat down. Miroku game Kagome an unreadable look across the room. Inuyasha continued to flip the page around hoping that it would somehow magically reveal its meaning to him, and Kaede walked into the room and sat down with several cups of tea. Just then Buyo decided to make his presence known. Kagome grabbed him under the stomache and put him in her lap.  
"lucky cat ,completely obliviouse.'  
"yeah kinda like another poor sap that I know!" Inuyasha said becoming very frustrated because the pictures would not explain themselves to him. Sango shot him a look that could kill and Miroku slapped on the side of the head.  
"ow!"  
"you deserved it" miroku said"  
"well I wouldent know if it would offend her because your not telling me anything!"  
"Kagome" Kaede cut in. " I will keep your things here for you when you beginto travel again"  
"Shes staying?!" Inuyasha asked hopefully "for good?!"  
"it would seem that way"inuyasha " Kaede said  
"then why is everyone so depressed?  
"Because she has no other choice" Kogome looked down at Buyo and petted him slowly. Inuyasha decided not to ask about it , and Sango wonderewd about it for herself. 


	4. Inuyasha Gets Some

Gomen Nasai! I know I havent updated for ever I have had final exams fun fun.  
  
Bubbles: Thanks for you reveiw! The plot is suppposed to be very vague so it hits you at the same time it hits Inuyasha, Sango and Shippo. I'm sorry also that the chapters are so short I will try to make them longer ^_^;  
  
Kagome: Hallo! thanks for all of your reviews! Heres the answer to your question: In chapter 2 its Miroku and Inuyasha speaking, and heres a hint ...thing...ok, anyways everytime I space the lines there is a different speaker ^_^ I'm a confusing type person I will try to make it easier to understand.  
  
'...' thoughts "...." speech  
  
oh yes I'm going to use some Japanese just for the heck of it in the very begining, and because I think Inuyasha is much sexier in Japanese, so heres what everything means (its not perfect so dont yell at me if its wrong):  
  
daijoubu: depending on the context , are you ok? or I'm ok  
  
Hai daijoubu ga: yes, I am ok (yes, I'm ok, conjunction)  
  
oi: masculine hey  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha woke up to Kagomes crying. She was sitting up againts the far wall flipping through one of her books in the semi darkness of a low flame. He quietly crossed the room and sat beside her.  
  
"daijoubu"? He asked with a seriouse expression on his face.  
  
"Hai, daijoubu ga". she said trying her very best to hide her crying. 'stupid youkai smell ' she thought dismayed. 'probably bloody knows what I'm thinking.' She continued to flip through her book. Inuyasha remebered her telling him that it was a "je-o-gura-fi" book , whatever that meant.  
  
"whats that?" he said pointing to a picture of a tower in her book. "it leans funny is it supposed to lean like that?"  
  
"no." she said matter of factly "It is the elaning tower of Piza in Italy, although its probably not leaning yet in this era."  
  
"oi!" he said remembering " I think he figured out part of the note" he pulled it out of his gi and started pointing to his name. "see? thats a tree and thats a crutch and a roof...cup? Demo, I think it says that sota fell out of a tree broke his leg and has to stay in the house." Kagome tried unsuccesfully not to laugh. She was too tired to fight so she just put her head on Inuyashas shoulder and began to laugh histarically.  
  
"the things I do for love." Inuyasha mumbled embarassed...again about not being able to read.  
  
"what?" Kagome said between laughs.  
  
"nothing."  
  
"ok, goodnight Inuyasha." kagome kissed him on the cheek "thanks for cheering me up" she slid into her sleeping bag and was almost immediately out cold.  
  
"goodnight Kagome" Inuyasha said trying to hide the grin spreading across his face.  
  
***************************************************************************************************************  
  
"I'll go check on her." Sango said as the guys ate breakfast. She walked into the hut and found Kagome thoughtfully looking at the photograph with Buyo lying on her stomache.   
  
"want to be left alone Kagome?"  
  
"yeah that would be great, thanks Sango."  
  
"sure I'll just tell them youre asleep."  
  
"thanks."  
  
Sango started out the door.  
  
"theyre gone."Kogome said quietly "just a day ago I was with them and now their gone"  
  
"I am sorry Kagome" Sango said not knowing what else to say.'I do know how you feel though' she thought to herself.  
  
***************************************************************************************************************  
  
.....meanwhile....  
  
"whats going on Miroku?"inuyasha asked begining to get annoyed.  
  
"I'm not telling you."  
  
"somebody needs to. Its driving Kogome crazy and I dont know what to say to her. Last night she was practically having convultions and talking in her sleep." Miroku raised an eyebrow. "I had to reach over and wake her up." Miroku gave him a lecherouse grin and was immediately whacked in the head. "It's not like that! She woke up and I fell asleep sitting up with her "  
  
"...sure..." Miroku taunted. Inuyasha said something under his breath that sounded a bit like "houshi my ass"  
  
***************************************************************************************************************  
  
A/N sorry that this chapter was so horrible/short. yeah I need to not write romance (I'm a virgin never been kissed so it doesent work very well) any suggestions would be great and I'll give you credit (no flames please) I dont get many opportunities to write either but I will try to write more as soon as I can. Thanks for all of your reveiws!! 


End file.
